


Death

by TachibanaYuu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deathfic, Drabbles, Gen, Oneshot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachibanaYuu/pseuds/TachibanaYuu
Summary: "So", you think to yourself, "This is how death feels like."





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> *Anubis: a god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion (Wikipedia)

You know that you're dead when that coldness pierce through the hole on your chest. 

You know you're dead when you can feel your life and soul pouring out through your lost blood, redden the ground. 

You know you're dead when your limbs are limp. You can not _move_ , you can not _fight_ , like how you had lived your whole life. Your eyes are the only things that move, only to stare blankly at the darkness surrounding. 

You think you can feel that kind of _hopelessness_ and _desperation_ , once again, like when you were still a child, when you escaped that slaughter.

 

"So", you think to yourself, "This is how death feels like."

 

Money, what you have treasured most, is frankly not the thing you think about at time like these. Instead, you remember your long gone family, those warm happy days.

You remember how naive you were, how you were _betrayed_ , how you had changed.

You remember how you got stronger, how you earned fame and respect, and money (oh money meant _all)._

How you has raised yourself.

 

You've worked hard, and you're going to give it all up to Anubis, for nothing.

You don't want to.

You do **not** want to _die_.

 

But the scene in your eyes turns darker and darker, your eyelids fall shut.

However, you spot a bright light in that total darkness before you lose yourself in unconsciousness.


End file.
